


Will I find a Mate (Ginta Love Story)

by ElliaHartlace



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliaHartlace/pseuds/ElliaHartlace
Summary: Will she be welcomed by her friends and be able to find her mate before the rising of the red moon?I don't own any of the characters of inuyasha. I just own the story plots.





	1. Remembering

I was running through the forest of the feudal era. Letting my inner wolf show. I did this to show the other demons not to mess with me. I am alot different than my brother. I rather be running free than having to take responsibility for the pack. I ran until something caught my eyes. There was a boy pinned to a tree with an arrow through his chest. I didnt know what to do so I got out of my wolf form and tried to get him off the tree. I heard something snap behind me. I went back into my wolf form and hid in the tree. Then again I decided to jump down and lay down next to the tree.

\-----Kagome P. O.V.-----  
I got out of this well and started looking around. This world is different. I started looking around to see what my surroundings look like. I started looking around and saw a big white fluffy wolf next to a tree with a boy pinned to it. The big white fluffy wolf started to move in it sleep. I went right next to it and started messimg with its ears.

I started to play with the wolf ears noticing that the wolf started to move. I bet it is a female wolf by the size but then again male wolves are bigger. She is very beautiful. She opened her eyes and her eyes where a beautiful blue color. She started to to growl at me for some reason. Then I noticed that she stopped and looked at this boy pinned to the tree. She ran to the boy pinned to the tree and tried to get him free, but couldn't.

"Do you need help getting him down girl?" I said. 

She nodded her head. I went passed her and she rubbed her head against me. I petted her head. I noticed that he had dog ears on his head. I decided to touch his ears. I went to pull out the arrow when a women came up and the wolf started to growl at the men that surrounded both of us. I walked over to the white wolf abd touched her head to calm her down. The next thing we know we were tied. Well my hands abd feet. The white wolf had her mouth and both of her feet tied. She started to whimper because she didnt want to be tied.

Luna's P. O. V.

When they brought us into their small village and sat us right in front of everyone. They were talking among themselves. My hearing was good, but it was hard to tell with so many people talking at once.

Then the next thing I heard was someone saying, "  
Make way for the high priestess Kaede."

She handed her bow and arrows to some guy and started throwing something at the girl next to me. I think her name was Kagome. I felt bad for her. Then Kaede looked at me. 

"Who is this girl?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"I don't know she was laying by the tree that the boy was pinned to."Kagome said looking at me.

I felt something being put on my neck. Just my luck a necklace of some sort. Then they let us go and I stayed next to Kagome as best as I can because the old hag wasnt going to let me get out of here. We were in the hut thing and Kaede had a fire going with something inside a pot looking thing. I layed next to Kagome with my head on her lap. I still didnt trust her, but she reminded me of some girl that past away 50 years ago. She gave me some food and i ate it fast. Then I heard a noise outside. I ran oitside and notice that their was a demon. I ran as fast as my wolf legs would take me. I tried to get the stupid things attention, but all it wanted was the sacrite jewal of four souls. Then I notice that Kagome started running toward Inuyasha forest. I decided to follow her. I tried to bit the stupid thing. I was able to run ahead of Kagome just enough for her to get on my back. I used my claws and clawed at the things face hoping it would leave her alone. Sadly it didn't. Then all of a sudden I felt a pulsing sound coming from behind us. 

Can this be the same boy I new when I was a kid? Will he ever remember me?

I hope you guys like it. This is my first Inuyasha story. Bare with me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Character info

Name: Luna  
Name meaning: the moon  
Species: Wolf Yokai  
Gender: female  
Occupation: Thinking she is the alpha.  
Height: 162cm (5'4)  
Weight: 56 kg (124 lbs)  
Eyes: blue (left eye ocean blue and right eye sky blue)  
Hair color: white  
Skin color: tan  
Family: koga- is her adopted brother.  
Mother- Kanako ( deseased) what Luna thinks?  
Father- Kurosa (deseased)- Alpha of the Winter Wolves. What luna thinks?  
Lover/Mate: Ginta  
History: When Luna was little her family was murdered. She was raised by kogas pack. They took her in even though she can turn into her true form when she wants to. Her father was pack leader. She doesn't know if her pack survived with out their alpha.  
She also gets the jewel shard in her chest.


End file.
